


A Very Hot Day...

by 1Dislyfe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, Ice Play, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Summer, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dislyfe/pseuds/1Dislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fucks Louis with a cherry Popsicle and eats him out afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Hot Day...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getthemsneezesout2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthemsneezesout2/gifts).



Bottom Louis Fic:  
"It's gonna be a hot one out there for the rest of the afternoon folks, stay cool, drink lots of water, and most importantly don't forget the sunblock!" The newsman chimed as Harry switched off the giant flat screen TV in his office and kicked his feet up on his enormous desk.

"102 degrees ey?" He said to himself as he pulled his arms around the back of his head, closing his eyes temporarily. He had done nothing but work and answer conference calls all day and what he really needed was a break. Jimmy his personal assistant then knocked on his office door quickly, pulling Harry from his thoughts. "Come in." Harry called as Jimmy fumbled with the door handle and walked in quickly.

"Sorry sir it's just-Louis is calling again." Jimmy stuttered as he fumbled with the clipboard in his hands and pushed his glasses up a bit on his nose.

"Tell him I'm busy. I'll be home in three hours I'm sure he can wait." Harry said sternly tired of Louis calling him every time he decided to go to work.

"But sir-" Jimmy protested as Harry held his hand up to silence him.

"Three hours." Harry stated again as he dropped his hand and glared at Jimmy coldly.

"Yes sir." Jimmy replied quietly as he scurried back out the door and down the winding hallway.

"The one fucking day I decide to actually go into work he decides he needs me the most?" Harry grumbled to himself as he turned to his computer and went back to work.

Since Harry owns his own business he gets to decide what days he wants to go into work, and it seems as if every time he decides to go to the office Louis needs to pester him every second. They've been together for almost a year now and everything is fine and dandy at home, but the second Harry leaves the house he always comes back to find Louis in a state of panic or disorder. Nothing turns out good when you leave Louis at home for more than a couple hours. There have been multiple times Harry has left the office to go home by Louis' request just to find him bored and wanting to spend time with him...yes those times have led to some very intense sex experiences but Harry can't have him calling him back home every time he leaves the house.

_Incident One:  
"What the fuck do you want now Louis? I've got a very important meeting in-" Harry started but was cut off by a very impatient Louis._

_"I'm hungry." Louis stated bluntly as Harry could here him groan and stretch lazily._

_"Then go buy some god damn food." Harry scoffed into the other end of the phone knowing Louis could easily find a way to get food for himself and was just calling him for a distraction because he was bored._

_"I'm horny." He stated making Harry roll his eyes._

_"Then go wank yourself off, I need to go-" Harry began, but was cut off by Louis._

_"No stay on the phone let me hear your-" Louis started as Harry slammed the phone down in annoyance and proceeded to his meeting._

_Incident Two:  
"What the hell does he want now?" Harry grumbled as he picked up the phone to Louis' screaming coming from the other end. "WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON? IS THE HOUSE BEING ROBBED?!" Harry yelled into the phone as Louis kept screaming into the other end of the phone._

_"T-there's a SPIDER!!" Louis shrieked making Harry groan in disapproval and close his eyes to contain his temper._

_"You've got to be fucking kidding me, grab a damn fly swatter and kill the damn thing! I've got work to do goodbye!" Harry yelled, slamming the phone down in the process while getting his briefcase together for a meeting he had to attend._

_Incident Three:  
"This is only the third time I've come into work for the past two months and he needs to call me right now? I haven't even been in the office for two hours." Harry grumbled to himself as he slowly picked up the phone and held it to his ear to hear gasps and moans coming from the other end. "What the hell?" Harry questioned as the phone was shuffled around messily._

_"Uhh say that again." Louis moaned erotically making Harry scoff in annoyance._

_"You're disgusting." Harry spat into the phone only making Louis moan more from the sound of Harry's voice._

_"More more more!" Louis pleaded like a child making Harry become impatient._

_"Louis how many times am I going to have to tell you not to bug me at work?" Harry asked getting annoyed with his frequent phone calls._

_"Please daddy just come home and help me get off, your voice isn't enough." Louis whined in a high-pitched voice making Harry's pants tighten._

_"Louis-" Harry tried to reason but was cut off by another moan from Louis._

_"Oh yes please Harry!" Louis screamed through the phone making Harry have to recollect his thoughts._

_"Fucking hell." Harry cursed under his breath before mumbling a 'be right there' and slamming down the phone. This was one of the many times where Louis became more of a priority than Harry's work. Louis promised he would never call Harry's phone again at work once Harry arrived home. He lied._

_Incident Four:  
After Louis calling Harry's phone 24/7 got onto his nerve, Harry changed his number so the phone wouldn't be ringing off the hook all the time. Louis then found out what Jimmy's (Harry's personal assistant) number was and began calling that to have messages delivered to Harry every second of the day._

_"Mr. Styles, sir-" Jimmy began as he walked into Harry's office. "Louis left a message saying he wants you to call him as soon as possible-" but Harry cut him off even before he could finish._

_"Tell him no and tell him to stop calling here or I'll cancel his phone service." Harry commanded as Jimmy ran back outside to deliver the message to Louis. 10 minutes later he walked back into the office to deliver yet another message._

_"Louis says the electricity has gone out at the house and the company won't come out to fix it unless the owner of the house is there." Jimmy relayed as Harry groaned and began packing up his things. When he reached the house he not only found all the lights out but Louis laying in the middle of a circle of rose petals and candles covered in nothing but whipped cream._

_"Bloody hell. I'm never coming home ever again when you call me at the office." Harry said dramatically. He lied._

After spending three more hours at the office as Harry planned, he finally decided to head on home to beat the traffic and hopefully figure out what Louis needed before everything erupted into havoc. Harry locked the doors to his office and slipped his keys in his coat pocket, before handing Jimmy a file folder and walking out into the blistering sun. He immediately regretted wearing a black suit to work and buying the Range Rover with the black leather interior. He unlocked his car and quickly clambered in, undoing his tie and turning the max air conditioning on. The drive home took him about 45 minutes because he got stuck in the middle of heavy traffic, and the sun was belting down on him through the windshield making his forehead gleam with sweat. By the time he was five minutes from home, he was panting and covered from head to toe in sweat. Right as he pulled into the driveway he quickly grabbed his briefcase and entered the front door waiting to be hit with the cold air conditioning but was stunned when he was hit with more sweltering hot air.

"What the fuck?" He asked as he dropped his brief case, took his jacket off and peered around the corner. Louis was sitting there on the couch with six electric fans sprawled around him at all different angles, wearing nothing but the black lace panties Harry had bought him for his birthday last year. "Louis? Why the fuck don't you have the air conditioning on?" Harry asked as he tossed off his leather shoes and Louis looked up at him.

"That's why I was calling you all day you asshole." He grumbled as he straddled his legs open to cool off the bottom of his thighs. "I went to turn the air conditioning on today and it was broke." He replied making Harry groan and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Well did you call the company to come and fix it?" Harry asked as he unbuttoned his undershirt to cool off.

"They can't come till Thursday. So while you were sitting there at work in your nice air conditioned office I was here dying of heat stroke." Louis sassed as he shifted to another position on his stomach exposing part of his ass making Harry's breath hitch as he continued undoing buttons.

"You couldn't find anything else to wear except those?" Harry muttered through gritted teeth, sexual tension basically radiating off of him and filling the room with even more heat.

"Everything else was too hot." Louis mumbled into the couch cushion as he wiggled his butt around on purpose making Harry clench his jaw. Harry slowly turned around and walked upstairs to change out of his clothes but it was even hotter upstairs so he had to come down immediately to avoid becoming paralyzed from heat stroke. He took all his clothes off leaving him in nothing but his boxers and went and sat down next to Louis on the couch hoping to get cooled off from the fans. "You're making me hotter than I already was." Louis grumbled as he stood up and walked into the kitchen leaving Harry there all alone. Harry took Louis' spot almost immediately right in the center of the fans in an attempt to cool off. "You really couldn't find somewhere else to sit?" Louis grumbled when he walked back out fumbling with the wrapper for a cherry popsicle.

"Well where else did you expect me to go? You're the one hogging all the fans." Harry grumbled as he gestured towards them all in front of him.

"How about back to your office?" Louis sassed as he rolled his eyes, "Seems like you'd rather spend more time there than here now." Louis snorted as he leant up against the arm of the chair and licked his popsicle in an attempt to cool off.

"Sorry that I have to work to pay bills and keep our house. I don't even go in that often." Harry retorted making Louis roll his eyes.

"Yeah well whenever you go into your office you completely ignore me and treat me as if I'm a child that doesn't ever tell the truth." Louis grunted in anger.

"That's because you don't." Harry chuckled making Louis gasp.

"I do too! I didn't lie today! The air conditioning is fucking broken and I'm hotter than hell!" Louis screamed at Harry making Harry close his eyes and scoot closer to the fans.

"Well since you're so hot and cranky why don't you go outside and take a dip in the pool you insisted I buy." Harry groaned tired of arguing with Louis as he swiped the sweat off his face as the house was reaching nearly 104 degrees.

"Fine I will." Louis said as he trotted off to the porch in his lace panties making Harry groan and become a bit hard. "Go take a dip in the pool you insisted I buy-fucking asshole." Louis mimicked as he dipped a toe into the water and immediately pulled it out. "Fucking hotter than hell!" He screamed as he walked back to the patio and sat on one of the lawn chairs under the umbrella not wanting to face Harry again.

"Well did you go in?" Harry asked a few moments later, coming out and sitting next to Louis on a separate chair.

"It was fucking hotter than satan." Louis grumbled as he sucked on his popsicle making Harry groan in pleasure.

"You're fucking hotter than satan." Harry growled as Louis looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "Give me your Popsicle." He commanded making Louis look over at him as if he was crazy.

"No." Louis spat as he took another lick.

"Give me the fucking popsicle." Harry demanded as he leaned closer to Louis making him lean away.

"No go get your own." Louis grumbled as he put it into his mouth and sucked on it with full force.

"You think you can just walk around in the brand new panties I bought you for your birthday for the first time and not expect me to fuck you in them? Now give me that damn Popsicle before its all gone." Harry growled as he snatched it out of Louis' hands and stood up. "Roll over, I'm going to fuck you so hard with this you won't even know your own name."

"Harry it's too hot-" Louis whined, the sweat dripping off of his forehead from just laying in the shade.

"Roll over!" Harry demanded as Louis rolled over obediently subbing down to Harry. Harry quickly straddled the older boys' ass and sat down in between his thighs making Louis groan. Harry became harder as Louis' ass stuck out of the top of the black panties making him curse. He stuck the Popsicle inside his own mouth to free his hands just so he could rub his thick ass. Louis moaned beneath him making him smirk and squeeze his perfect ass.

"Harry-" Louis started to moan but was quickly cut off by Harry.

"No!" Harry said with the Popsicle still in his mouth as he gave him a rough smack on the ass. "No whining till I'm through with you. You've whined enough today." He said as he landed another spank on the other cheek through the lace panties. He then pulled the Popsicle out of his mouth as he leant down and pulled the panties off his pudgy cheeks with his teeth. Louis grumbled inaudible words as Harry molded his ass in his free hand and pulled the panties off to the middle of his thighs. He then spread his cheeks apart as he looked down at the raw pink hole from a rough fucking about a week ago. He bent down and ran his tongue up and down Louis' crack making him moan in anticipation.

"Fu-eeee." Louis whined as Harry squeezed his left cheek making him clench his jaw. Harry then ran his tongue around the rim of Louis' pink hole making him moan out in pleasure.

"I've got to get this Popsicle in before it melts so I hope you're ready to take it with no prep." Harry said as Louis nodded and groaned in agreement. "Use your words love." Harry coaxed making Louis whine, he never liked to ask for Harry to give it to him when in reality that's all he really ever thought about.

"Oh please Harry fuck me with the Popsicle please-" He stopped and bit back a scream as Harry stuck his tongue into Louis' now throbbing hole making him almost enter subspace immediately. Harry then pulled his tongue out and pushed the Popsicle up towards Louis' ass making sure to drip the cherry juice all across his cheeks before pushing it towards his hole. He rubbed the tip of the Popsicle all around Louis' pink ring making him shriek. "Cold-cold-"

"Wait till it gets inside you baby doll, you're just lucky I let you suck on it as long as you did." Harry said deviously as he pushed the tip of the Popsicle into Louis' ass making him scream out in pleasure. Harry continued pushing it in until it was all the way in and only the stick was left out. "How's it feel Lou?" He asked teasingly, keeping the Popsicle still.

"Oh fuck please move it Harry please just-ahhh." Louis moaned as Harry pulled the Popsicle out an inch before pushing it back in at a gruelingly slow pace. "Please Harry I'm going to lose-" Louis started but was cut off by a smirking Harry.

"I'm going to take even longer if you keep begging." Harry said as he squished Louis' cheeks and pushed the Popsicle in a bit more and pulled it out. He then leant down towards Louis' cheeks and began sucking love bites all over them. "Like that baby?" He asked teasingly as Louis nodded his head and bit his lip. "A bit faster?" Harry asked making Louis groan and push his face into the chair. Harry pulled the Popsicle out halfway now and pushed it back in faster and faster each time quickly bringing Louis to his climax.

"Ha-harry I'm gonna...oh god I'm gonna-" Louis stuttered uncontrollably as Harry pulled the Popsicle in and out of his ass at a vigorously fast speed.

"Let it out baby let me hear you moan." Harry groaned as Louis cummed into his black panties without even being touched once. "That's my baby, cummed without even being touched." Harry praised as he pulled out the stick with no Popsicle on it as it melted in his ass. "I think you deserve a little prize for that don't you think?" Harry asked making Louis nod his head dreamily.

"Uh-uh huh." Louis nodded as he breathed raggedly still coming down from his high.

"Well, daddy's going to eat you out because you were such a good baby." Harry said as he knelt down at the end of the chair and pulled Louis by his thighs towards him. He slowly lapped up the excess juice around his ass before sticking his tongue in and tasting the sweet cherry flavor. Louis moaned and gasped in pleasure still with a bit of over sensitivity as Harry dove his tongue in and out of Louis' clenching hole lapping up the juices eagerly. Sucking him almost clean, Harry stood up and pulled Louis up with him. "You're going to do something for me too babe, for calling me all day while I was trying to work." Harry smirked as Louis looked up at him with wide eyes. "I want you to ride me with that pretty little red ass and suck me off after." Harry said as Louis began pulling Harry's boxers down immediately. "Switch places with me love." Harry demanded as Louis stood up and Harry laid down on the chair on his back. Louis finished pulling the boxers off of Harry and tossed them over his shoulder before looking back at Harry for instruction. Harry pumped his shaft a few times, already hard, before Louis lined up with him from above.

"Oh fuck." Louis groaned as he slid down slowly onto his length still sensitive from the cold Popsicle and Harry's vigorous tongue.

"Just a bit more babe. Ride me." Harry instructed as Louis slid all the way down and grabbed Harry's biceps. He immediately began rolling his hips making his own erection harden once more and begin slapping at Harry's stomach. "Fuck." Harry groaned as he pumped Louis slowly a couple times before closing his eyes and laying his head back. "Look at me babe." Harry demanded as Louis opened his eyes and looked straight into Harry's green ones. He sat up just a bit to reach Louis' lips before pulling them between his teeth sensuously and laying back down.

"Oh god Harry-" Louis moaned as he tipped his head back and grabbed at Harry's hips to steady himself. His breath became ragged as rode faster and faster.

"You're going to cum again Louis aren't you? You're such a cum slut-" Harry started as he pulled Louis underneath him so he was on top. "You're not cumming until I say so." Harry instructed as Louis moaned from beneath him on his stomach. Harry moved in and out of him slowly watching the sweat pool on Louis' back beneath him because of the extreme heat. "So fucking hot." Harry grumbled as he pushed in and out of Louis slowly watching his every move.

"Harry..." Louis whined again as Harry leant down and kissed his neck softly making Louis bite his lip to keep from moaning again. Louis threaded his fingers through Harry's hair making Harry moan and bite at Louis' neck forming small love bites. Harry then leant down and kissed Louis' lips abruptly as he pushed as far as he could into the smaller boy.

"I'm going to show you what you get for calling me at work all day." Harry threatened playfully as he began moving in and out of Louis faster with each thrust.

"H-H-Harry-" Louis stuttered uncontrollably.

"If you don't be quiet baby boy I'm not going to let you cum." Harry cooed as Louis whined and squeezed his eyes shut to try and concentrate on being quiet rather than the amazing feeling of Harry inside of him. "Are you going to be quiet?" Harry asked thrusts now getting sloppy as he was quickly coming to his edge. Louis nodded his head eagerly wanting to cum for a second time already. Just as Harry felt he was going to cum, he pushed Louis out from underneath him and onto his knees in front of him so he could sit up. "I'm going to cum in your mouth and you're going to suck this popsicle juice off me that's been in your beautiful ass." He said as he pushed his juice-covered length into Louis' mouth making him moan in pleasure. His tongue swirled all over making Harry close his eyes and thrust his hips gently to meet his mouth. "Think you can come again baby?" Harry asked as Louis nodded his head vigorously and took more of Harry into his mouth. "Do you think you deserve it baby? Were you quiet enough?" Louis nodded quickly again feeling the throbbing pain in his erection and all he wanted was a release. Harry reached his hand down towards Louis' dick and began pumping him in his hand making Louis moan sending vibrations into Harry's dick. "Fuck. We're going to come at the same time Louis alright?" Harry asked as Louis nodded his head. "1....2....3...fuck!" Harry yelled as he cummed straight down Louis' throat and with three hard flicks Louis cummed straight into his hand.

"H-harry." Louis groaned as Harry brought his hand up to Louis' face and Louis lazily licked his own juices off his hand immediately going into subspace. He slumped down onto the ground, resting his head on Harry's knee making him absentmindedly run his fingers through his hair a couple of times.

"Come ere Lou." Harry said as he pulled Louis up to where he was laying on the lawn chair and spooned him from behind. He began kissing Louis' neck leaving more little bite marks everywhere making Louis whimper. "Now did you really think wearing those panties around the house was a good idea? You've had to have known that would get you a good fucking." Harry said as Louis moaned with his eyes still shut barely awake anymore.

"It's not really broken..." Louis said dreamily as Harry kissed below his ear.

"What love?" Harry asked just as lazily not understanding what Louis meant.

"The air conditioning...it's not broken...I just needed a reason to get you home..." Louis confessed making Harry stop leaving bite marks and growl into his ear.

"You little shit." Harry said enticingly as he leant down and bit the tip of Louis' ear making him whimper in pleasure and pain. "I'll know better than to come home next time you call me at the office." He said as he grabbed softly Louis' chin and turned his head so they were looking straight into each other's eyes.

"No please I won't ever lie again-" Louis said as Harry leaned down and kissed him roughly making Louis weaken and lay back down. Once Harry pulled away, Louis leaned up to capture his lips again but was put back in his place when Harry pinched his nipple making Louis hiss in pain.

"You're still a little shit for lying, so remember next time you call me while I'm at the office know I'll be coming home and fucking you until you can't cum anymore."

(This was my first time ever writing a smut fic, I hope it's at least ok lol)


End file.
